


Only In Your Dreams

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wendigo fucks Sam up, caretaker!dean, dean accidentally professes his love to Sam</p><p>//</p><p>Dean accidentally tells Sam he loves him while Sam's under the influence of some heavy pain meds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In Your Dreams

All Sam could feel was the crack of his back against the damp cave wall, all of the air being forced from his lungs. A distant voice yelled out ‘Sam’ but he couldn’t really make out what was going on at that point. Eyes half-lidded with blood running down his forehead, he slumped against the cool rock, trying to get his breath back.

“Hey, ugly!” a voice yelled right before the monster in front of him burst into flames. The heat from the mass of fire came close to searing Sam and he tried to curl up against himself to shield his damaged body from the heat. The monster—a Wendigo?—collapsed onto the ground and Sam found himself being hauled upward, a guttural cry of pain emitting from deep in his throat.

“It’s okay, Sammy, it’s okay,” the voice said soothingly as he helped him walk up the incline to get outside the cave. “I gotcha, you’ll be okay.”

\--

“Unnngh,” Sam groaned, swatting at the hand that was dabbing a cloth and some antibiotic at his forehead. “D’n?” he asked, eyelids fluttering half open. 

“Yeah, Sammy, it’s me. Now, stop moving,” Dean grumbled, and continued the gentle pat against his skull. Slowly, the dull ache in Sam’s ribcage became more prominent and he groaned again, trying to turn to be more comfortable but the pain shot through his entire body like a gunshot and his body tensed before falling back against the scratchy motel sheets. The small cry he made seemed far away to him. Everything was still sort of fuzzy.

Dean’s face contorted into a look of sheer panic as the hurt yelp sounded from his little brother and he quickly put the cloth down and helped Sam into a sitting position.

“Hey, you’re really hurt. You--ya’ gotta take it easy.” Dean stroked his fingers through his younger sibling’s hair to get it out of his face and leaned to take the gauze and wrap it around his head.

“Wha’ happn’d?” Sam slurred, the pain medication fucking with his head but not so much helping his body anymore. 

“Wendigo got you. I killed the bastard before he could kill you, though,” Dean replied smoothly. Sam could hear a proud smirk in his voice even though he didn’t show one on his face. 

“’M thirsty.”

Dean was already prepared and had a glass of water sitting at the edge of the bed and he took it, carefully tipping it up to Sam’s lips. Sam took a cautious sip, making sure not to put any sort of pressure on his chest as he tilted forward slightly. 

"Here, take these, too." Dean took two little, white tablets and dropped them into Sam's open mouth, helping him take a bigger drink of water to wash them down. 

“Better?” Dean queried, putting the water back down onto the nightstand. 

“Mhm…” Sam murmured, sniffling and rubbing a hand at his eye. “Ow, fuck,” he grumbled and pulled his hand away quickly. “How badly ‘m I hurt?” 

“You got pretty beat up,” Dean admitted, frowning deeply. “I—I gotta lift your shirt up, Sammy. I gotta see if you broke any ribs, okay?” Dean asked quietly, his fingers hesitant over the bottom of Sam’s ripped cotton shirt. 

Sam nodded his approval and Dean slowly slid the fabric up his toned stomach, Sam wincing every now and then to adjust so the shirt would stay up. Bruises caressed the sides of his abdomen sweetly but with the most malicious intent. Dean’s frown got deeper and he sighed; Sam probably had at least one broken rib. 

“We’re gonna have to stay here for a while,” Dean grumbled, trying not to let his eyes linger any longer than they had to over Sam’s broad chest. He slowly pulled the shirt back down and Sam hummed with slight pain but it wasn’t bad compared to trying to move earlier. 

“I was so afraid the douche was gonna get you,” Dean confessed, eyes closing as his fingers curled in the bottom of Sam’s shirt.

“’M fine, Dean...” Sam whispered, a slight wheeze to his voice. Dean was visibly pained by how hurt Sam sounded and looked.

“I—I don’t know what I’d do without you, Sammy,” Dean sighed, opening his eyes to stare into Sam’s honey-speckled and emerald ones. “I love you.” 

The words came out before Dean could stop himself and he froze, afraid of how his brother—his _brother_ —would respond. 

A goofy smile spread across Sam’s lips and he reached down to put his big hand over Dean’s. “Love you, too, Dee.”

Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and fought down the internal panic. At least the pain medications were keeping Sam groggy enough to not know what was going on.

“Get some rest, okay? I’ll be right here.” Dean maneuvered himself to the other side of the bed and laid against the headboard, keeping close to his injured brother. A small hum sounded from the other male and Dean knew he fell to sleep almost immediately.

\---------

The bumpy car ride made Sam grumble, the slight vibrations and jumps of the car sending small jolts of pain through him. It wasn’t as bad as the first few days of him healing but after a week, Sam felt good enough to move on to the next city. It was quiet in the car and there was an awkward air between them.

“Did you tell me you loved me?” Sam asked bluntly, turning to look at his older brother. His expression was guarded and his grip tightened on the Impala’s steering wheel.

He let out a huff and turned to look at Sam.

“No? Where did you get that idea?” he asked incredulously, eyes remaining on Sam’s for a few seconds too long before he looked back at the road.

“I dunno… I guess I had a dream that you told me,” Sam said quietly, looking down at his hands. He was hoping Dean would tell him that yes, he did tell him he loved him.

“Yeah, only those chick flick moments would happen in your dreams, Sam,” Dean chuckled, hiding his nervousness. 

Sam sighed and bit at his lip before speaking up again.

"So, what’s this next hunt about?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, bb!  
> ~~  
> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
